runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eastern Shrine
The Eastern Shrine, also known as the Shrine of the Forbidden God, is a large shrine located north of Mikyo. This shrine is involved in Ak-Haranu's Students where you have to pass Rika's Trial by "saving" her here. The Shrine is built on a huge mountain, and the only way up is to climb the stairs; but it's only accessible after Ak-Haranu's Students. Inside, there is a prayer altar here along with a few teleports to other places in the Eastern Realm such as Ganpon. If you have completed Spirit of Lu Bu, you can set your respawn point here. You will appear below the statue if you have died. House There is a lone house below the Shrine, which is full of Dragon stuff. It was confirmed to be Barylstyx's house. Inside is Dragon Wallpaper, dragon dishes and many other things. Inside the door is his room. Lake Like Mikyo, there is a rest area with a Musician and a lake southeast of the Shrine. Unlike Mikyo's lake though, this one has lake sound. The Musician will heal your energy, and he will play a remediation of Forgotten Feel with his Japanese Violin. Tai Chi Tree If you manage to loose your Satoko's tai chi bamboo bow for the 3rd time, you can cut the tree here to gain Tai Chi Bamboo to create the bow, thought you can only get one. Trivia * The Shrine and the Huge Statue both are a reference to Oyashiro-Sama from When They Cry. * Unlike the anime, if the player enters, they will not get infected or cursed with a Syndrome, which leads to another parallel to this Gielinorian version of Hinimizawa. * It seems that Bayrlstyx has a fetish for dragons due to his large collection of it in his house. * There was a glitch where you will sometimes see Rika there even after completing Ak-Haranu's Students, and she will be there unconscious. If you attempt to press "Rescue" it will say: "Nothing interesting happens". This has been fixed. * On December 2nd, 2010, it has been confirmed by a quester that often a ghost purple haired girl with horns walks down to Mikyo, then walk to Bamboo Forest into the Forester Arms, and back to the Shrine. This was said on the RuneScape Forums asking if that is Furude Hanyuu, the ghost that is always around Rika. The forums reached 2,450 Active Users. This is still happening today, and a J-mod is yet to confirm. When you go near the ghost and right click on it, it will have a "Talk-to" option. It has been experimented that you do not need an Amulet of Ghostspeak to speak to her. She only appears to speak to you after you have completed Ak-Haranu's Students, but if you haven't the conversation will be different. Player: Hello there. Ghost: Auuu! I can't speak to you now! Player: Why not? Ghost: I-It's not safe to talk about in a non-members world! * If you talk to her in a Member's world without completing the quest: Player: Hello there. The Ghost ignores you. * If you talk to her after doing Ak-Haranu's Students, she will recognize you:''' Player: Hello there. Ghost: Nano Desu! It's Player! I heard about you! Player: What are you doing? Ghost: That... is a secret right now... * If you talk to here after completing Final Destination, she will mention about "The worst is to come in this world": Player: Hello there. Ghost: I have the fear that the worst is to come into this world... and it's all my fault. Player: Eh? Depending on which quest is complete, you will get that part of the conversation, or just get ignored. * This is the only place in RuneScape that only has one method of getting there.